


Caught

by MakoHaru4evr



Category: Owari no Seraph
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoHaru4evr/pseuds/MakoHaru4evr





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ameriikawaii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameriikawaii/gifts).



A bite  
pain  
blood  
a shaky breath  
sucking  
a gasp  
Mika  
a shove  
stop  
Yuu?  
a tackle  
lips  
eyes close  
hands in hair  
toungue  
hands on back  
roll over  
saliva  
iron  
pull back  
a peck  
I love you  
a smile  
I love you too  
more kisses  
door opens  
startle  
Gurren Ichinose  
Shinya Hiragi   
tangled  
laughter  
blushes  
get out kids  
forgive us  
stare  
smile  
a grunt  
door closes


End file.
